Irresistible
by Schumeriagirl
Summary: Was ist nur mit den Männern los?Sie sind süchtig nach ihr,auf einmal fällt ihnen auf, welch eine tolle Frau Hermione ist.Und nun wollen sie sie alle,ob nur fürs Bett oder für den Rest ihres Lebens.Dabei schlägt ihr Herz doch nur für ihre eine große Liebe
1. Der Beginn etwas Neuem

** Irresistible**

Disclaimer:

Leider gehört mir nichts davon und ich verdiene leider auch kein Geld damit…. Es macht nur Spaß mit J.K. Rowlings Figuren zu spielen... Also keine Panik, ich gebe sie später auch schön wieder zurück...

Hermione, Harry, Ron und Draco sind in ihrem sechsten Jahr, aber bei den Lehrerpositionen werden einige Veränderung im Gegensatz zum richtigen sechsten Band vorgenommen werden. Und ihr könnt natürlich mit entscheiden, wer in Hogwarts Lehrer sein soll.

_How can you tell what's a dream and what is real when you can't even tell when you're awake and when you're asleep._

_Johnny got his gun_

Hermione stand da und wartete auf den Zug, der bald kommen musste. Ihre beiden besten Freunde waren bisher noch nicht angekommen und Hermione war sich sicher, dass sie nicht kommen würden, bis es fast zu spät für sie war. Typisch! Aber es kümmerte sie wenig. So hatte sie genug Zeit alles und jeden genau zu beobachten.

Hermione trug eine eng anliegende Jeans, die ihren runden Hüften schmeichelte und ihre Beine länger erscheinen ließ. Ein dünnes, weinrotes Seidentop, das ihre femininen Kurven betonte, bedeckte ihren Oberkörper und ließ doch genug unbedeckt für die Fantasie eines pubertierenden Jungen. Und für die eines erwachsenen Mannes. Ihre langen, lockigen Haare fielen ihr sanft über die Schultern und umrahmten ihr weiches Gesicht. Schokoladenfarbene Augen sahen aufmerksam in die Welt.

An ihren Füßen hatte Hermione Stilettos mit einem beinahe halsbrecherischen Absatz. Sie spürte die Steine der Backsteinwand in ihrem Rücken, doch es störte sie nicht weiter.

Anfänglich hatte sie die Blicke der anderen über ihrem Körper wandern spüren. Sie hatten sie in Gedanken ausgezogen, dessen war Hermione sich sicher. Früher hätte sie der Gedanke abgestoßen, früher hätte sie sich niemals so angezogen, aber in den Sommerferien war viel passiert. Vielleicht zu viel um einfach darüber hinweg zu sehen. Sie hatte sich nicht nur äußerlich verändert, sondern auch innerlich. Sie war nicht mehr das naive Mädchen der Vergangenheit.

Einbittersüßes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen als sie an den vergangenen Sommer dachte. Es gab so viel, was sie ihren beiden besten Freunden gerne erzählt hätte, doch es waren Jungen und sie würden es nie verstehen können. Würde sie nie wieder so ansehen wie früher. Und das wollte Hermione auf gar keinen Fall. Vielleicht würde sie es Ginny erzählen können, aber auch nur vielleicht. Nicht zu viele durften Bescheid wissen.

„Hermione, da bist du ja. Wow, wir haben dich beinahe nicht wieder erkannt. Du sieht absolut atemberaubend aus!" Harry fiel ihr um den Hals und drückte sie fest. Er hatte schon immer eine ganz besondere Art ihr das Gefühl zu geben gebraucht und vermisst zu werden. Harry war einzigartig und seine anerkennenden Blicke streichelten ihr Ego und gaben ihr Mut solche Outfits nun öfter auszuprobieren. Schließlich hatte sie nichts mehr zu verlieren.

Nur kurz nach dem Harry sie los gelassen hatte lag sie auch schon wieder in den Armen ihres zweiten besten Freundes: Ron Weasley. Der wiederum war während des Sommers noch weiter gewachsen und überragte sie nun schon um einiges. Durch den Größenunterschied hatte er einen guten Ausblick in ihren Ausschnitt, den er sehr zu genießen schien. Ein kleines bisschen zu sehr für Hermiones Geschmack, doch so kurz vor ihrer Abreise und so kurz nach ihrem Wiedersehen wollte sie ihn nicht necken. Schon gar nicht in der Anwesenheit seiner ganzen Familie.

Charly, Fred und George, die Harry und Ron zum Bahnhof begleitet hatten, sahen wie ihrem kleinen Bruder Stielaugen beim Anblick seiner besten Freundin und heimlichen Liebe wuchsen. Sie konnten nur innerlich lachen und betrachteten Hermione nun selbst ausgiebig. Und auch sie mussten sich eingestehen, dass aus dem schüchternen Buchwurm und Besserwisserin eine schöne, junge Dame geworden war. Eine Dame, deren Aufmerksamkeit sie selbst nicht abgeneigt waren, denn wenn man ehrlich war, bot die Zaubererwelt doch nicht so viel wunderschöne und zugleich intelligente Auswahlmöglichkeiten.

„Hallo Charly, hey Fred und George. Schön, dass ihr auch mitgekommen seid."

Nacheinader umarmte Hermione sie und so kamen sie auch in den Genuss ihre warme, weiche Haut zu berühren. In ihren Köpfen liefen jedoch ganz andere Filme ab, in denen jeder von ihnen mit Hermione in einer anderen Position war, und alle drei fragten sich innerlich, warum sie nicht früher bemerkt hatten, dass Hermione eine so berauschende und verzaubernde Frau war.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Zug, Hermione mit schwingenden Hüften, so dass die hinter ihr gehenden drei wie hypnotisiert auf ihren Hintern schauen mussten. Aber nicht nur sie, auch Draco und Lucius Malfoy, die einen knappen Meter hinter ihnen gingen, sahen auf den wohlgeformten Hintern der ihnen fremden jungen Frau und sowohl Vater als auch Sohn ertappten sich bei den Gedanken daran, wie es wäre, dieses Mädchen nackt unter sich im Bett zu haben. Wie sie ihnen Freude und Befriedigung verschaffen würde.

Doch Hermione suchte sich genau jenen Moment aus um sich zu Charly umzudrehen und ihn nach seiner Arbeit zu fragen.

Lucius und Draco blieben beide wie angewurzelt stehen. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Sie hatten ein Schlammblut innerlich ausgezogen! Und nicht nur irgend eines, sondern _Potters_ Schlammblut höchstpersönlich! Wie tief konnte man sinken?

Und trotzdem konnten beide, Vater und Sohn, ihren Blick nicht von Hermiones sanften, wissenden Lächeln abwenden.

--

So, das wäre dann mal das erste Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... Wenn ihr irgendwelche Ideen, Vorschläge oder Kritik habt, keine Hemmungen, ich vertrage es...

Reviews würden mich in jedem Falle freuen und ich versuche immer die Wünsche meiner Leser in die Geschichte mit einzubringen. Es liegt also auch zum Teil an euch, was mit Hermione geschieht...


	2. Éinführung

**Alles muss neu beginnen**

Disclaimer:

Leider gehört mir nichts davon und ich verdiene leider auch kein Geld damit…. Es macht nur Spaß mit J.K. Rowlings Figuren zu spielen... Also keine Panik, ich gebe sie später auch schön wieder zurück...

_How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart you begin to understand. There is no going back. There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep. That have taken hold._

_The Lord of the Rings - The Return of the King_

Hermione betrat zusammen mit Harry und Ron die große Halle. Sie ließ ihre Gedanken auf Wanderschaft gehen und verlor sich bald in der Menge der hereinströmenden Schüler. Sie achtete nicht auf die vielen erstaunten Blicke, die ihr durch die Halle folgten. Im ersten Augenblick war sie von vielen nicht erkannt worden, gerade diejenigen, die sie vorher nicht besonders oft gesehen hatten, wunderten sich, wer die Neue wohl sein könnte.

Recht schnell fand sie sich jedoch neben Harry und Ron wieder, die ihr bereits einen Platz an ihrer Seite frei gehalten hatten. Ihnen gegenüber saßen Seamus Finnegan und Dean Thomas, beide ebenfalls in ihrem Jahrgang.

„Hallo ihr beiden." Hermione nickte ihnen freundlich zu und wandte sich dann an Ginny, die gleichfalls an ihrem Abschnitt des Tisches Platz genommen hatte.

„Und Hermione, wie war deine erste Zugfahrt als Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts? Spannend oder eher langweilig? Und wer ist eigentlich mit dir Schulsprecher?"

Wie immer sprudelten die Fragen nur so aus Ginny heraus und Hermione hatte leichte Schwierigkeiten zu entscheiden, auf welche Frage sie zuerst antworten sollte.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht Ginny, Schulsprecher ist Ernie MacMillan aus Hufflepuff. Darüber bin ich eigentlich ziemlich froh, ich hatte schon befürchtet Dumbledore würde Malfoy zum Schulsprecher machen. Eine schreckliche Vorstellung, wenn man bedenkt, wie er seine Macht schon als Vertrauensschüler missbraucht."

Hermione und Ron tauschten einen Blick, denn beide dachten in diesem Augenblick an einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini, die zu Hermiones und Rons Leidwesen beide Vertrauensschüler geblieben waren. Malfoy hatte sich Hermione, die durch die Gänge patrouilliert war, in den Weg gestellt und sie mit seinen üblichen Schimpfwörtern belegt, während Zabini einfach nur gegen eine der Zugwände gelehnt dastand. Das an sich war nichts ungewöhnliches, nichts, worüber man sich aufregen müsste, doch als Hermione sich gerade umgedreht hatte um in einem anderen Abteil nach dem Rechten zu sehen, da hatte Draco ihr mit voller Absicht an den Hintern gefasst und sie leicht gekniffen. So als wäre sie nichts weiter als ein kleines Spielzeug. Hermione hatte sich ganz langsam umgedreht und innerlich bis zehn gezählt um Draco Malfoy nicht sofort so eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen, die er sein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen würde. Aber bevor sie irgendetwas hatte sagen können war Ron aufgetaucht und hatte natürlich sofort begriffen, dass Malfoy irgendetwas getan haben musste um Hermione so wütend zu machen und schon war er ihm an die Gurgel gegangen.

Nur mit Müh und Not hatten Hermione und Blaise sie auseinander bringen können und Hermione wunderte sich immer noch, warum der stille Slytherin ihr geholfen hatte. Schließlich hätte er weiterhin einfach nur grinsend zusehen können, wie sein Freund einen seiner Feinde schlug. Aber er hatte geholfen und Draco letztendlich von ihnen fortgeschafft. Was Hermione jedoch nicht bemerkt hatte war der Blick, den Blaise Zabini zu Hermione und Ron zurück geworfen hatte. Seine dunklen Augen hatten besonderes Glitzern und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen, kaum sichtbarem Lächeln.

„Die Zugfahrt war nicht besonders anstrengend. Es gab nur ein paar kleinere Zwischenfälle, nicht der Rede Wert."

Die Verteilung der Erstklässer auf die verschiedenen Häuser begann und alle Gryffindors applaudierten freudig, als relativ viele junge gesichert neu an ihrem Tisch auftauchten. Augenscheinlich waren Mut und Ehre in der Zauberergesellschaft doch nicht ausgestorben. Aber fast ebenso viele nahmen auch bei den Slytherin Platz, was wiederum ein Zeichen war, dass auch List und Tücke wohl niemals aussterben würden.

Hermione verstummte als sie sah, wie Dumbledore sich erhob und zwei Mal in die Hände klatschte.

„Meine lieben Schüler, willkommen zurück in Hogwarts! Ich wünsche euch ein schönes, erfolgreiches neues Schuljahr! Auf das sich eure Köpfe mit Wissen und eure Herzen mit Freundschaft füllen! Bevor wir jedoch mit dem Festmahl beginnen können, muss ich ein Paar Dinge bekannt geben. Zum ersten möchte ich den Schülern natürlich nicht die Namen der neuen Schulsprecher vorenthalten. Wenn sich nun einmal bitte Ernie MacMillan aus Hufflepuff und Hermione Granger aus Gryffindor erheben würden um sich der Schule zu präsentieren."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der die Blicke in der Halle entweder zum Gryffindor oder zum Hufflepuff Tisch schweiften um die Gesichter der neuen Schulsprecher zu begutachten. Selbstverständlich applaudierten alle außer die Slytherin, die nur verächtlich schnaubten angesichts der Wahl, die Dumbledore getroffen hatte. Ein paar der Erstklässer wollten in den Applaus mit einstimmen, doch wurden schell zurecht gewiesen. Einem Hufflepuff und dem Schlammblut des Goldenen Trios wurde nicht zugejubelt.

Als sich der Aufruhr in der Großen Halle allmählich wieder gelegt hatte, begann Dumbledore erneut zu sprechen.

„Und dann habe ich noch ein paar Änderungen im Lehrerkollegium bekannt zu geben. Vielen von euch wird derjenige, der Madam Hooch vertreten wird, noch recht gut bekannt sein, trotzdem möchte ich ihn noch einmal offiziell vorstellen. Mister Oliver Wood wird auf unbestimmte Zeit hier Flugstunden geben und als Schiedsrichter während der Quidditsch Spiele fungieren."

Oliver Wood betrat die Halle und vor allen die Gryffindors jubelten ihm zu. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und es schien ihm fast ein wenig unangenehm so im Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Alle wurden jedoch wieder ruhiger als Dumbledore erneut die Hand erhob.

„Professor Remus John Lupin wird erneut die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste antreten-"

Ein noch größerer Jubel brandete in der Halle auf, als ein Lächelnder Remus Lupin durch dieselbe Seitentür die Halle betrat. Sein Blick glitt zuerst über den Gryffindor Tisch um die Reaktionen von Harry, Ron und Hermione mit ansehen zu können. Während des Sommers hatten sie sich häufig gesehen, doch Remus hatte ihnen noch nichts verraten wollen um die Überraschung nicht zu verderben. Augenscheinlich war es ihm gelungen, denn alle drei saßen nur da und starrten ihn an. Er winkte ihnen freundlich zu und zwinkerte. Da stimmten auch die drei in den nicht enden wollenden Jubel mit ein.

„In diesem Jahr haben wir noch eine besondere Überraschung für euch. Ein Sonderunterricht soll für alle fünft bis siebt Klässler eingerichtet werden. Jeder, der Interesse hat, kann sich einschreiben um zu lernen, wie man ein Animagi wird."

In der Halle wurde es totenstill um alle Augen waren auf Dumbledore gerichtet als wäre er nicht mehr ganz dicht. Er jedoch lächelte nur und wendete seinen Blick auf die Tür, die nun ein drittes Mal aufging und den Blick auf einen strahlenden Sirius Black freigab!

Dieser schritt stolz hinauf zum Lehrertisch und ließ seinen Blick durch die große Halle wandern. Hier und da verweilte er kurz bei der ein oder anderen hübschen Junghexe, doch erst als er seinen Patensohn mit seinen besten Freunden gefunden hatte, flaute seine Nervosität etwas ab. Einen kurzen Moment stutze er jedoch nur um kurz die Augen zuzukneifen und sie dann wieder zu öffnen. Wer war das gut aussehende Mädchen zwischen Harry und Ron? Und wo war verdammt noch mal Hermione? Warum saß sie nicht bei den anderen? Verdutzt ließ Sirius sich neben Remus sinken.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" donnerte Harry, der noch nicht ganz Begreifen konnte, dass sein Patenonkel ihn bald unterrichten würde.

„Warum hat uns das keiner gesagt? Sie wussten das doch bestimmt schon länger!"

„Harry, reg dich nicht auf. Sie wollten uns bestimmt nur überraschen." Hermiones Logik und ihre ruhige Art überzeugten ihn und so begannen sie alle friedlich mit dem Festmahl.

--

Das war das zweite Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... Es hat nicht besonders viel Handlung, da ich erstmal erläutern musste, wie all die neuen Veränderungen zustande gekommen sind. Im nächsten passiert aber wieder ordentlich was, das verspreche ich euch. Und vielleicht erfahrt ihr dann auch schon, warum Draco sich im Zug so verhalten hat... Mal sehen.

Wenn ihr irgendwelche Ideen, Vorschläge oder Kritik habt, keine Hemmungen, ich vertrage es...

Reviews würden mich in jedem Falle freuen und ich versuche immer die Wünsche meiner Leser in die Geschichte mit einzubringen. Es liegt also auch zum Teil an euch, was mit Hermione geschieht...


	3. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste

Disclaimer:

Leider gehört mir nichts davon und ich verdiene leider auch kein Geld damit…. Es macht nur Spaß mit J.K. Rowlings Figuren zu spielen... Also keine Panik, ich gebe sie später auch schön wieder zurück...

_"Es ist nicht gut, wenn Frauen lesen. Dann kommen sie auf Ideen, und fangen an zu denken!"_

_Die Schöne und das Biest_

Das Festmahl zu Beginn des Schuljahres verlief im Grunde genommen so wie jedes andere zuvor: Ron sprach wie immer mit offenem Mund und ließ alle sehen, was sich gerade halb zerkaut in seinem Mund befand, eine Angewohnheit, die Hermione nicht gerade schätzte. Aber niemand war perfekt und gerade diese kleinen, meistens störenden Angewohnheiten machten einen Menschen erst liebenswert. Denn wer konnte schon mit einem unfehlbaren Menschen zusammen sein und dabei keine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe bekommen?

Viele hatten Hermione schon vorgeworfen anderen, sie würde ihnen absichtlich ein schlechtes Gefühl geben, doch das war in einem anderen Leben gewesen. Damals hatte sie noch nichts von der Zauberei gewusst. Von Magie.

Und doch war sie auch in dieser Welt in gewisser Weise ein Außenseiter, jemand, der gerne lernte und las, diejenige, die die Chance wirklich zu schätzen wusste etwas zu lernen, seinen Horizont zu erweitern. Sie wollte nicht nur Spaß, sie wollte etwas haben, das blieb. Sie wollte mehr. Und genau dieses Verlangen war ihr in der alten Welt zum Verhängnis geworden. Dort war sie allein und einsam gewesen, hier, in Hogwarts, hatte sie jedoch Freunde. Die besten, die man sich vorstellen konnte, auch wenn sie mit offenem Mund kauten und manchmal einfach etwas gedanken- und taktlos handelten, sie meinten es in ihrem Herzen immer nur gut.

Hermione war in diesem Augenblick, als sie all ihre Freunde am Gryffindor Tisch betrachtete, das erste Mal nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern wieder annähernd glücklich. Sie war nach Hause gekommen, ihr zweites Zuhause und mittlerweile ihr einziges. Erst jetzt konnte sie Harry aufrichtig verstehen, wenn er sagte, dass Hogwarts sein wahres Zuhause sei.

„So Jungs, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich die Erstklässler jetzt zum Gryffindor Turm bringe und mich danach erstmal häuslich in meinen neuen Räumlichkeiten einrichte."

Ron und Harry blickten einander an. Sie hatten nicht bedacht, dass Hermiones Ernennung zur Schulsprecherin sie trennen würde. Dass Hermione nun ein separates Schlafzimmer und einen gemeinsamen Gemeinschaftsraum mit Ernie haben würde. Sie vermissten sie jetzt schon.

„Kopf hoch Jungs, ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt. Ich verspreche euch, ich werde weiterhin jeden Abend eure Aufsätze nachsehen." Hermione zwinkerte ihnen fröhlich zu und verließ den Tisch um die Erstklässler um sich zu scharen.

Schuldig blickten Harry und Ron einander an. Sie hatten beide wirklich an das Problem gedacht, was aus ihren Aufsätzen nur werden würde ohne Hermiones geschultes Augen, das selbst kleinste Fehler und Ungereimtheiten sofort entlarvte.

Währenddessen wurde am Lehrertisch über das spezielle Auswahlverfahren für den Animagi-Unterricht diskutiert. Sirius wollte am liebsten jeden lernwilligen Schüler aufnehmen, doch nach längeren Diskussionen sah auch er ein, dass manche einfach nicht die nötigen Qualifikationen hatten.

Severus Snape hingegen war von Beginn an gegen diesen Kurs gewesen, weil er allein dafür verantwortlich war, dass nun zwei seiner ehemaligen Peiniger aus Schülerzeiten neben ihm unterrichteten. Jedes Mal, wenn er in die Gesichter der Beiden sah und ihre Lebensfreude, ihre Hoffnung und ihren Elan erblickte wurde ihm beinahe schlecht. Der Krieg schien sie nicht zermürbt zu haben. Er schien weder ihre Seele, noch ihren Körper überhaupt angetastet zu haben. Sie schienen noch heil und ganz. Eine weitere Ungerechtigkeit der Welt gegen ihn, Severus Snape, der lange Jahre als Marionette der beiden mächtigsten Zauberer dieser Zeit seinen Dienst getan hatte. All diese Jahre voller unterdrückter Angst mit dem Hass und der Wut im Bauch hatte er gehorchen müssen. Er hatte nicht frei kämpfen können. Ihm war die Last der Lüge, des Spionierens, aufgeladen worden. Und dafür verabscheute er Remus und Sirius, die beide nicht zu wissen schienen, was die Welt an Gräuel zu bieten hatte, auch wenn sein rationaler Verstand wusste, dass sie keine Schuld daran trugen. Es war einfach leichter in alte Muster zu verfallen als zu vergeben und zu vergessen.

Am Ende wurde sich darauf geeinigt, dass Sirius, Remus, Flitwick und McGonagall zusammen noch einmal über das Auswahlverfahren in aller Ruhe beraten sollten. Zwar standen für diese vier Lehrer ein Großteil der Teilnehmer bereits fest, doch um ein offizielles Verfahren kamen sie nicht herum.

Am nächsten Morgen versammelte sich eine aufgeregte Schar Siebtklässler vor Professor Lupins Klassenzimmer. Auf dem Plan stand für die erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und die Bunte Mischung aus Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors und Slytherins warteten bereits gespannt auf die Ankunft von Professor Lupin.

Selbst Draco Malfoy, Theodor Nott und Blaise Zabini, die einzigen Slytherin, die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste weitermachten, schienen ehrlich gespannt auf die erste Stunde ihres neuen, alten Lehrers.

Wie von Zauberhand öffnete sich die Tür und alle strömten herein um sich einen der besten Plätze zu sicher, wobei Hermione, die als letzte angekommen war, weil sie erst noch in der Bibliothek nach einem Buch gesucht hatte, in der ersten Reihe neben Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy Platz nehmen musste.

Wütend sah sie sich zu Harry und Ron herum, die nur leicht verzweifelt mit den Schultern zuckten. Neben Ron saß Lavender Brown und lächelte Hermione bittersüß an. Ihr hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass ihr Stammplatz besetzt war und sie somit zwischen zwei Slytherins gefangen war.

„Na Bravo, der Tag fängt ja schon Mal wunderbar an." Murmelte Hermione halblaut vor sich hin, jedoch nicht leise genug, als dass Draco und Blaise es hätten überhören können.

„Na Granger, eifersüchtig, das Brown neben deinem Kerl sitzt?" Malfoy grinste, doch in seinen Augen konnte man erkennen, das ihn Hermiones Antwort wirklich interessierte. Und er brannte darauf zu erfahren, ob das Wiesel und das Schlammblut in den Ferien mehr getan hatten als nur Händchen halten. Diese Gedanken verwirrten ihn, doch es irritierte ihn noch mehr, dass er eine gewisse Abwehr gegen die Vorstellung hegte, dass das Wiesel und Granger jetzt mehr waren als „nur" Freunde. Doch Draco konnte diesen beunruhigenden Gedanken nicht weiter folgen, da Blaise sich bereits in das Gespräch eingeschaltet hatte und es mit seinen zweideutigen Wortspielen bereicherte.

„Draco, lass sie doch, sie ist bestimmt froh, dass sie endlich mal sehen kann wie richtige Männer da _rangehen _mit einem_ richtigen Zauberstab_." Blaise schwang locker aus dem Handgelenk seinen _Zauberstab _und blickte Hermione frech grinsend in die Augen. Diese war hochrot angelaufen als sie begriffen hatte, was Blaise damit implizierte. Sowohl Blaise als auch Draco sahen ihre Reaktion und konnten innerlich ihr lachen kaum bändigen, nach außen hin blieben sie jedoch ruhig und sahen Hermione erwartungsvoll an. Diese Stunde würde extrem lustig werden, wenn sie Granger weiter so necken konnten. Vor allen Dingen, wenn sie jedes Mal so süß errötete.

„Zabini, ich will dich nur ungern enttäuschen, aber deine _Technik_ lässt noch zu wünschen übrig und dein _Zauberstab_ ist schon so abgenutzt," Hermione ließ ihre linke Hand unauffällig ein paar Mal hoch und wieder herunter gleiten, „dass er bestimmt keine ordentlichen Resultate mehr hervorbringt, also vergiss es am besten gleich wieder!"

Froh über ihre mehr oder weniger spontane und doch recht ungewohnte Schlagfertigkeit drehte Hermione sich wieder zu Professor Lupin, der anscheinend unauffällig ihrem Gespräch gefolgt war und ihr aufmunternd zunickte.

„Eins zu null für Granger, wer hätte das gedacht." Dachte Draco als er sich ebenfalls wieder dem Unterricht zuwandte. Blaise jedoch war immer noch in Gedanken vertieft, als der Unterricht schon lange begonnen hatte.

„Wann ist Granger so verdammt Schlagfertig geworden? Und seit wann versteht sie unsere Wortspiele?" Denn ihre Betonung und ihre kleine aber feine Handbewegung hatten ihm genau gezeigt, dass sie sehr wohl ganz genau verstanden hatte, was er eigentlich gemeint hatte. Nicht, dass er sich wirklich dazu erniedrigen würde, aber das Schlammblut zu necken war lustig. Es machte Spaß, vielleicht sogar etwas zu sehr.

Remus hatte den Dreien in der ersten Reihe unauffällig aber aufmerksam zugehört um, wenn nötig, zu Hermiones Verteidigung einschreiten zu können, doch wie es sich ergeben hatte, war es absolut nicht nötig gewesen. Hermione konnte diese beiden Möchtegerncasanovas durchaus allein zurechtweisen. Also war sie den Sommer über auf mehr als eine Art und Weise erwachsen geworden, sie hatte ebenfalls gelernt sich spontan gegen solche kleinen Sticheleien zu wehren. Und das auf eine subtilere und treffender Weise als Harry und Ron es oft mit ihren Zauberstäben und Fäusten vermocht hatten, denn Hermione hatte gezielt Blaise Ego anvisiert und voll ins Schwarze getroffen, so nachdenklich wie der Junge jetzt so dasaß.

Mit dem läuten entließ er sie und beobachtete, wie alle schnell die Klasse verließen um rechtzeitig zu Zaubertränke in den Kerkern zu sein. Oh ja, mit Snape ließ sich nicht gut Kirschen essen und in seinen Stunden kam man am besten nicht zu spät. Außer man verspürte einen unglaublichen Todeswunsch.

„Na da habe ich Sirius aber einiges zu erzählen."

„Was willst du mir erzählen, Moony, alter Freund? Hast du etwa Geheimnisse vor mir?"

Ein mit der Sonne um die Wette strahlender Sirius Black betrat das Klassenzimmer und ließ sich träge auf einen der vielen Stühle plumpsen. Er wirkte weniger wie ein Lehrer und viel mehr wie ein Schüler, immer aufgelegt zu neuen Streichen.

„Ach Tatze, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder." Verwirrt sah Sirius Remus an und der begann von seiner aller ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu erzählen.

--

Das war nun auch schon das dritte Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... Ich hoffe euch gefällt das kleine Wortspiel von Blaise und Hermione... Mir hat es Spaß gemacht sie etwas schlagfertiger zu gestalten, als sie in den Büchern ist.

In der nächsten Stunde sind wir bei Snape in Zaubertränke zu Gast und erleben noch mehr seltsames... Und Hermione bekommten einen festen Partner... Wer das wohl sein wird? Ihr entscheidet...

Wenn ihr irgendwelche Ideen, Vorschläge oder Kritik habt, keine Hemmungen, ich vertrage es...

Reviews würden mich in jedem Falle freuen und ich versuche immer die Wünsche meiner Leser in die Geschichte mit einzubringen. Es liegt also auch zum Teil an euch, was mit Hermione geschieht...


	4. Zaubertränke

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

Leider gehört mir nichts davon und ich verdiene leider auch kein Geld damit…. Es macht nur Spaß mit J.K. Rowlings Figuren zu spielen... Also keine Panik, ich gebe sie später auch schön wieder zurück...

"_Most men aren't nearly as brave as they think they are when faced with an angry woman."_

_- Anonymous_

Hermione eilte zusammen mit Harry und Ron hinunter zu den Kerkern, in denen sich Professor Snapes Klassenräume befanden. Während des ganzen Weges sprach sie kein Wort mit ihren so genannten Freunden, die sie von nun an jedes Mal in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zwischen Malfoy und Zabini sitzen lassen würden. Oh ja, Hermione war wütend, wenn man es milde ausdrücken wollte. Also stürmte sie ein paar Meter vor ihren Freunden her und warf ihnen über die Schultern immer wieder Blicke zu, die normalerweise jeden zu eis hätten erstarren lassen. Nicht jedoch Harry und Ron, die diese Blicke fast schon gewohnt waren.

„Erst Lavender, dieses kleine Miststück, das meint sich zwischen uns zu stellen, dann Malfoy und Zabini mit ihren ach-so-wunderbaren Witzen. Dieser Tag kann echt nur besser werden!" dachte Hermione und ließ ihre Augen kurz über die recht überschaubare Anzahl der Schüler vor Snapes Klassenzimmer schweifen.

Die Türen des Klassenzimmers waren bereits geöffnet und Snape beobachtete gebannt wer wohl als erstes den mut zusammen nehmen würde sein Klassenzimmer zu betreten. Er war nicht umsonst einer der einschüchternsten Lehrer in Hogwarts und so wartete er gespannt, wer sich bereits vor dem klingeln in die Höhle wagen würde.

„Ach verdammt, was seid ihr alle nur für Angsthasen."

Hermione stürmte in Snapes Klassenzimmer ohne ihren Lehrer auch nur eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen und ließ sich auf den erstbesten Platz fallen, der sich ihr bot. Sie war definitiv angepisst und hatte absolut keine Lust auf irgendjemand, der ihr heute den Tag noch weiter versauen wollte. Doch um solchen Kommentaren aus dem Weg zu gehen hätte sie nicht Zaubertränke wählen dürfen, denn Professor Snape war nicht gerade dafür bekannt mit seinen Schülern sanft umzugehen.

Und so kam er, nachdem auch seine restlichen Schüler sich langsam entschlossen hatten die Höhle des Löwen oder besser der Schlange zu betreten, zu er und blickte herablassend auf Hermione herab.

„Heute einen schlechten Tag gehabt, _Miss_ Granger? Oder lief nur nicht alles genau so, wie sie es sich in ihrer kleinen, perfekten Welt vorgestellt haben? Oder gibt es etwa andere _Dinge_, die ihnen so eine schlechte Stimmung bereiten können? Fehlt ihnen etwas?" Snape ließ seinen Blick provokativ über Hermione gleiten und verzog seine Lippen.

Er machte sich über sie lustig, seine Stimme reichte allein schon aus um ihr das deutlich zu machen, doch seine Worte, seine Art wie er sie Miss Granger nannte machte sie nur noch wütender. Ob er grinste oder angeekelt von ihrer Erscheinung war konnte Hermione in ihrer Aufregung gar nicht sagen, denn von Snapes Gesicht hatte sie sich schon lange abgewandt. Hermione hatte bisher noch nie einen Lehrer unrespektvoll behandelt aber sie wusste wenn es heute so weiter ginge würde sie ihre Zunge irgendwann nicht mehr im Zaum halten können.

„Nein, _Professor_ Snape, ich habe heute keinen schlechten Tag und mir fehlt auch nichts spezielles, wie sie es so schön ausdrücken, danke der Nachfrage."

Hermione drehte sich demonstrativ um und lächelte Anthony Goldstein an, der gerade als einer der letzten durch die Tür herein kam. Wie von selbst fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen um sie schöner wirken zu lassen. Verführerischer, auch wenn sie im Grunde genommen keinen Grund dazu hatte. Es machte einfach Spaß ein wenig zu flirten und das Leben zu genießen.

Das gehörte auch zu den Dingen, die sie im Sommer gelernt hatte. In Paris, bei den Franzosen, war manches so viel einfacher. So viel lockerer. Wenn andere sagten, lass das sein, die Franzosen sagten: mach es, versuch's doch! Dort nahm man jeden Tag wie er kam, etwas, was Hermione noch nie besonders gut gekonnt hatte und wahrscheinlich nie wirklich gut können würde, aber sei's drum. Es machte zumindest Spaß es zu probieren.

Snape hatte sich mittlerweile von ihrem Tisch entfernt und Anthony, ermuntert durch ihr zurückhaltendes Lächeln, kam auf sie zu und sprach sie an.

„Ist der Platz neben dir noch frei?"

Hermione nickte nur und stellte ihre Tasche auf den harten Steinboden. Severus Snape klatschte in die Hände und unterband so alle weiteren Gespräche im Raum. Allein schon seine Präsenz konnte sehr einschüchternd sein.

„Dreht euch zu eurem Banknachbarn um und prägt euch sein Gesicht ganz genau ein, denn mit ihm werdet ihr für den Rest dieses Jahres zusammenarbeiten. Und ich warne euch, keine Beschwerden!"

Harry und Ron wechselten einen erschrockenen Blick. Sie saßen wie immer neben einander an einem Tisch, hatten aber damit gerechnet, dass Hermione sich abregen und wieder zu ihnen kommen würde um ihnen bei ihren Zaubertränke zu helfen, denn ohne sie waren sie wirklich verloren.

Eine Reihe weiter vor ihnen musste Anthony Goldstein lächeln. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, dass er ab heute für den Rest des Schuljahres zumindest in Zaubertränke mit Hermione Granger zusammenarbeiten würde. Nicht nur war sie eine brillante Schüler und Zaubertränkebrauerin, nein, sie war, Anthonys Meinung nach, auch noch eine sehr angenehme Gesprächspartnerin mit viel Feuer und Temperament. Man konnte sie so schnell in ein Gespräch verwickeln nur um dann zu sehen, wie ihre Wangen erröteten und ihre Augen leuchteten. Ihr einziger Fehler, wenn man es denn als solchen bezeichnen konnte, war, dass sie ständig von zwei Jungen umgeben war, die alle anderen abschreckten. Auch aus diesem Grund hatte es ihn viel Überwindung und vor allen Dingen Mut gekostet sich neben den weiblichen Part des Golden Trios zu setzen, mit dem heute augenscheinlich nicht besonders gut Kirschen essen war.

Wortlos begannen beide alle nötigen zutaten zusammen zusammeln und den Vorschriften gemäß vorzubereiten. Immer wieder sahen sie sich zufällig an und lächelten, einfach nur so. Sobald ihre Hände sich jedoch trafen zog Hermione sie scheu wieder zurück und lächelte wiederum schüchtern unter ihren langen, dunklen Wimpern hervor. Es war ein Spiel, das sie spielten, wobei keiner wusste, wann es angefangen hatte und wer siegen würde. Anthony war es relativ gleich, ihm machte es Spaß einfach nur schweigend mit Hermione Granger zusammen zu arbeiten. Immerhin war sie eines der wenigen Mädchen in Hogwarts, das nicht pausenlos über irgendetwas reden musste.

Während der gesamten Stunde schauten immer wieder einige neugierig zu dem ungewöhnlichen paar, das dort friedlich gemeinsam einen Zaubertrank braute. Harry und Ron verzweifelten fast vor ihrem Kessel und Neville scheiterte königlich. Selbst Malfoy und Zabini beobachteten Granger und Goldstein argwöhnisch, auch wenn sie es niemals zugegeben hätten.

Es klingelte zum Ende der Stunde und als letzte brachte Hermione das Fläschchen mit ihrem abgefüllten Zaubertrank nach vorne. Alle anderen waren bereits gegangen und auch sie verspürte kein besonders großes Bedürfnis länger mit Snape zusammen im Kerker zu sein als irgendwie nötig, doch Snape schien andere Pläne mit ihr zu haben. Immer noch ungehalten wegen ihres Verhaltens zu Beginn der Stunde und darauf bedacht dem Gryffindor Buchwurm einen kleine Schreck einzujagen, baute er sich zu seiner ganzen, doch recht imposanten Größe vor ihr auf und besah sie ganz langsam von oben bis unten. In Gedanken, da war Hermione sie sicher, zog er sie aus.

„Passen Sie auf Miss Granger, sie spielen jetzt mit den großen Jungs."

Seine Stimme war leise, fast gedämpft, doch die klare Warnung darin war nicht zu überhören. Auch nicht von Hermione, die jedoch keineswegs eingeschüchtert war. Heute hatten einfach schon zu viele mit ihr streiten wollen.

Hermione ließ nun ebenfalls ungeniert ihren blick über Snapes hagren Körper wandern. Ganz langsam beugte sie sich nach vorne, peinlich darauf bedacht Snape nicht zu berühren und trotzdem ihre Körperwärme mit ihm zu teilen. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen, wissenden Lächeln, als sie seine Reaktion auf ihre Nähe bemerkte und mit einer bitter-süßen Stimme flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr:

„Aber große Jungs sind noch lange keine Männer."

Mit einem letzen Grinsen verließ Hermione das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer um noch rechtzeitig in die große Halle zum Mittagessen zukommen. Zurück ließ sie ein vollkommen erstarten Severus Snape und eine Schatten vor dem Klassenzimmer, der eigentlich auf Hermione gewartet hatte.

Das war nun auch schon das vierte Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... Der letzte kleine Wortwechsel zwischen Hermione und Snape hat einfach sein müssen... Ich sagte ja: Ich liebe sie schlagfertig...

Habt ihr irgendwelche Ideen, wer auf sie gewartet haben könnte? Vielleicht Harry, vielleicht Ron? Oder sogar Anthony? Oder gar jemand ganz anderes? Wer weiß? Schickt mir eure Vorschläge...

Wenn ihr irgendwelche Ideen, Vorschläge oder Kritik habt, keine Hemmungen, ich vertrage es...

Reviews würden mich in jedem Falle freuen und ich versuche immer die Wünsche meiner Leser in die Geschichte mit einzubringen. Es liegt also auch zum Teil an euch, was mit Hermione geschieht...


	5. In der Bibliothek

Disclaimer:

Leider gehört mir nichts davon und ich verdiene leider auch kein Geld damit…. Es macht nur Spaß mit J.K. Rowlings Figuren zu spielen... Also keine Panik, ich gebe sie später auch schön wieder zurück...

_"It is better to be hated for who you are than to be loved for what you are not." _

_Andre Gide_

Immer noch grinsend betrat Hermione die Große Halle und setzte sich zu Harry und Ron, die bereits fleißig Essen in ihre Münder schaufelten. Natürlich saß Lavender neben Ron und redete ohne Punkt und Komma auf ihn ein. Man hätte schon fast Mitleid mit ihr haben können, denn Hermione wusste aus leidvoller Erfahrung, dass Ron grundsätzlich nicht wirklich zuhörte, wenn er as. Seine Grunzlaute, die Lavender fälschlicherweise als Zustimmung verstand, waren in Wirklichkeit nur ganz normale Essenslaute, die Ron während jeder Malzeit ausspie.

Hermione tat sich von jedem Gericht nur ein bisschen auf und as schweigend. Ihr Gespräch mit Snape spukte immer noch in ihrem Kopf herum und mittlerweile verwandelte sich ihr Hochgefühl eher in blankes Entsetzen, wie sie einem ihrer Professor so hatte antworten können. War sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?

Gedankenverloren wanderte ihre Gable immer wieder zu ihrem Mund und wie ferngesteuert schnitt sie ihr Fleisch. Sie war fieberhaft am überlegen, wie sie Snape am besten besänftigen konnte. Es war allgemein bekannt, wie nachtragend er war und andererseits hatte er es auch nicht besser verdient. Nach weiteren Überlegungen beschloss Hermione was auch immer kommen würde auszusitzen. Weiter darüber nachzugrübeln half sowieso nichts, denn wenn Snape sie dafür dran bekommen wollte, dann würde er das auf die eine oder andere Weise schaffen. Es ging hier schließlich um Severus Snape.

Schnell kaute Hermione ihre letzten Bissen, richtete einen kurzen Gruß and ihre Freunde, die sie nur etwas verdattert ansahen, und verschwand dann eilig aus der Großen Halle in die Bibliothek.

Er hatte Hermione während des ganzen Essens beobachtet, hatte jede ihrer kleinen, Grazieellen Bewegungen wahrgenommen und war absolut gefangen von ihrer erfrischenden Art. Nach der Zaubertrankstunde hatte er auf sie warten wollen, als sie allein mit Snape zurück geblieben war, doch Hermione war so schnell an ihm vorbei gehuscht, dass er keine Chance gesehen hatte, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Natürlich hatte er ungewollt mithören müssen, was im Klassenraum zwischen den beiden gesagt worden war und er war beeindruckt von Hermiones Mut und ihrer Schlagfertigkeit auch diesem gefürchteten Professor gegenüber. Sie war jemand ganz besonderes, das war ihm jetzt noch einmal mehr klar geworden.

Nun musste er sie nur noch davon überzeugen, dass er der Richtige an ihrer Seite war, derjenige, mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen konnte, wenn er soweit träumen durfte. Wie er sie jedoch erobern sollte, das wusste er noch nicht. Sie war schwierig, eine wahre Herausforderung und er musste aufpassen, dass weder seine noch ihre Freunde ihm in die Quere kamen.

Es war nicht möglich männlich zu sein und _nicht _davon zu träumen sie in der Bibliothek gegen ein Bücherregal zu drängen oder sie einfach über einen Tisch zu beugen mit ihren Rock bis über die Oberschenkel hoch gerutscht. Seine Hose wurde mittlerweile bei weitem zu eng und er wusste, wenn er so weiter fantasierte, würde er gleich noch während des Essens in seiner Hose kommen und das war ihm schon seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert. So unauffällig wie möglich verschwand er aus der Halle und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Ort, an dem er alle Zeit der Welt hatte um seine _innere Anspannung_, wie er seinen derzeitigen Zustand gerne bezeichnete, verschwinden zu lassen.

Die Gänge des Schlosses waren zum Glück leer und Hermione hatte keine Probleme schnell in die Bibliothek zu ihren geliebten Bücher zu kommen, hier spürte sie Geborgenheit und die Ruhe ließ sie einen Moment inne halten. Nun bewegte sie sich wieder auf sicherem Terrain und ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern ging sie auf das Bücherregal zu, von dem sie wusste, dass es eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher enthielt.

Vorsichtig zog sie es hervor und strich einmal liebkosend über den Einband, bevor sie es vor sich auf den Tisch legte und aufschlug. Wie gebannt begann sie zu lesen und die Worte bildeten für sie eine eigene Welt, flüsterten ihr Dinge zu, die nicht direkt auf dem alten, fast schon verblichenem Papier standen, und erzählten ihr die Geschichte hinter der Geschichte.

Völlig in dieser anderen Welt verloren bemerkte sie nicht, wie Sirius die Bibliothek betrat und suchend nach ihr Ausschau hielt, bis er sie in ihrer Lieblingsecke fand. Erst als er seine große, schwere Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, schreckte sie verwirrt hoch. Hermione brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, wessen Hand da auf ihrer Schulter ruhte.

„Sirius. Oh, Entschuldigung, ich meinte Professor Black. Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Hermione lächelte ihn an um ihre Respektlosigkeit wett zu machen. Heute hatte sie schon genug Schaden angerichtet, es musste nicht noch mehr sein, auch wenn sie davon ausging, dass Sirius es ihr verzeihen würde.

„Ist schon in Ordnung Hermione. Außerhalb des Unterrichts bleiben wir beim Du. Schließlich bist du Harrys beste Freundin und hast ihm schon wer weiß wie oft den Hals gerettet. Ich glaube da können wir auch Förmlichkeiten verzichten."

Sirius begann zu lachen und kurz darauf stimmte Hermione mit ein, denn beide erinnerten sich, was für halsbrecherische Gefahren sie und Harry und Ron bereits zusammen gemeistert hatten. Nicht zuletzt waren sie diejenigen, die Voldemort endgültig besiegt hatten.

Sirius ließ ein kleines, in schwarzem Leder eingewickeltes Notizbüchlein auf den Tisch fallen. Eschrocken sah Hermione zu ihm auf. Sein Gesicht war mittlerweile Ernst geworden, doch der Schalk in seinen Augen blitze noch.

„Wo hast du das her Sirius?"

„Ich habe es in einem der Korridore auf dem Boden liegen sehen. Neugierig wie ich war habe ich es aufgehoben."

Panisch sah Hermione von Sirius zu dem schwarzen Büchlein auf dem Tisch und dann wieder zurück. So unschuldig es dalag, es beherbergte Dinge, die besser niemand sonst auf dieser Welt zu Gesicht bekam.

„Hast du es etwa gelesen?"

„Ich habe es aufgeschlagen um zu sehen ob ein Name drin steht, damit ich es zurück geben kann und da vielen auch schon mehrere Briefe raus. Als ich den Adressaten und den Absender gelesen habe, war mir klar, wem dieses Büchlein gehört und ich habe mich sofort auf den Weg gemacht um es dem Besitzer zurück zu bringen. Ohne auch nur ein weitres Wort darin zu lesen. Obwohl ich ehrlich gestehen muss, dass es verlockend war ein wenig darin zu stöbern. Der Rumtreiber in mir ist halt doch immer noch sehr stark."

Sirius grinste breit und ein riesiger Felsbrocken fiel von Hermiones Herz. Er hatte also nicht in ihrem kleinen Büchlein gelesen und Dinge erfahren, die er nie erfahren sollte. Das beruhigte sie.

„Aber Hermione, demnächst solltest du besser auf dieses Büchlein aufpassen. In anderen Händen könnte es sehr viel Schaden anrichten, dessen bist du dir bewusst, oder?"

Der besorgte Ton ließ Hermione erneut aufblicken und ihre Augen trafen die seinen. Einen Augenblick schien es so, als wolle oder können keiner von beiden auch nur einen Mucks von sich geben. Mit zugeschnürter Kehle erwiderte Hermione.

„Danke Sirius. Dafür, dass du es gefunden und nicht gelesen hast. Ich kenne doch deine Neugier."

Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein undefinierbares Grunzen, das Hermione als eine Art „Gern geschehen" betrachtete.

Sirius wandte sich zum Gehen, bis ihm wieder einfiel, was Remus ihm noch am Morgen über Hermiones neues, etwas befremdliches Verhalten erzählt hatte. Sie hatte Zabini und Malfoy Paroli geboten und das mit einer messerscharfen Zunge. Trotzdem schien sie sich nicht bewusst zu sein, dass alle männlichen Wesen ab dem Dritten Jahr ihr schöne Augen machten. All das ging augenscheinlich unbemerkt an ihr vorbei und aus unerfindlichen Gründe konnte Sirius das nicht hinnehmen. Sein innerer Hund jaulte Laut auf bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie diese geballte männliche Aufmerksamkeit einfach weiterhin ignorieren könnte. Sie hatte sich nach all der harten Zeit und dem Tod ihrer Eltern auch etwas Spaß verdient und sollte sich ruhig ausgiebig in der Bewunderung dieser ungeschickten Welpen sonnen, solange niemand dabei verletzt wurde. Und Sirius war sich sicher, dass Hermione niemals absichtlich jemanden verletzten würde.

„Sag mal Hermione, wusstest du eigentlich, dass es der feuchte Traum eines jeden Schuljungen ist, seine Schulsprecherin zu verführen und ins Bett zu bekommen?"

Entsetzt starrte Hermione Sirius an. Es war ihr unangenehm mit Sirius über so etwas zu reden. Schließlich war er der Adoptivvater ihres besten Freundes. Außerdem war er eben einfach Sirius. Mit einem so gut aussehenden Mann _sprach_ man _nicht über_ feuchte Träume, so ein Mann _kam_ in den feuchten Träumen _vor_.

Hermione räusperte sich und versuchte innerlich eine passende Antwort zu formulieren, doch ihr Gehirn verweigerte die Arbeit. Wahrscheinlich hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass sie hier mit Sirius Black saß, einen heißen, absolut umwerfenden und sicherlich hochtalentierten Mann, der mit ihr über feuchte Träume reden wollte. Es wurde langsam immer wärmer um Hermione und ihre Wangen liefen rot an.

„Ähm, Sirius, ähm."

Sirius lächelte sie entwaffnend an. Er fand es süß wie Hermione errötete und zu stottern begann bei einem Thema, das eigentlich absolut harmlos war, zumindest an dem gemessen, worüber er mit seinen anderen Eroberungen geredet hatte. Mit ihnen war er bei weitem nicht so feinfühlig und sanft umgegangen. Und bei jeder anderen hätte er sicherlich auch einen kleinen Blick in das Tagebuch, wenn es denn ein Tagebuch war, riskiert. Nicht jedoch bei Hermione. Sie hatte sich seinen Respekt und seine Loyalität redlich verdient und er wäre ein schlechter Freund gewesen, hätte er ihre Privatsphäre missachtet.

Außerdem war Hermione ja auch keine seiner durchaus zahlreichen Eroberungen, sondern eine Freundin seines Adoptivsohnes, ein Mädchen, das er schon seit vielen Jahren gut kannte. Auch wenn ihm die Bezeichnung „Mädchen" nicht ganz zu passen schien, als seinen Blick über den Ansatz ihrer Brüste schweifen ließ.

Gewaltsam musste Sirius sich zu Räson rufen und seine Gedanken wieder auf normale Wege bringen. Denn es war absolut inakzeptabel so über Hermione zu denken, als wäre sie nichts weiter als ein Betthäschen. Und selbst wenn sie nicht eine seiner Vertrauten gewesen wäre, so bliebe immer noch die Tatsache bestehen, dass sie seine Schülerin war. Eine Schutzbefohlene, die sich gerade nicht sehr wohl in seiner Gegenwart fühlte.

„Es tut mir leid Hermione, ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, aber irgendwer musste dir endlich einmal die Wahrheit sagen. Du bist kein hässliches Entlein, über das sich alle lustig machen, du bist eine junge, attraktive und überaus intelligente und talentierte Frau geworden, die nicht unerheblich am endgültigen Fall Voldemorts mitgewirkt hat. Wenn dich die Jungen ansehen, sehen sie keinen Bücherwurm, sondern ein Mädchen, dass sie begehren. Das zuweilen sogar Lust und andere Fantasien in ihnen weckt. Wahrscheinlich wird das einigen unangenehm sein, da sie dich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit kennen und dich nicht nur zu einer kleinen Fantasie herabwürdigen wollen. Auch aus diesen Gründen werden sie dich meiden und dich nur unauffällig ansehen, weil sie sich vor deiner Reaktion fürchten. Immerhin kannst du ziemlich einschüchternd sein. Das geht alles nicht gegen dich persönlich, Jungs sind nun mal manchmal so. Glaub mir, ich kenne mich da auch, ich war ja schließlich auch mal einer."

Schon wieder ließ Sirius sein patentes, absolut unwiderstehliches Rumtreiberlächeln aufblitzen. Er konnte einfach nicht anders als zu flirten und das Leben zu genießen. Dieser Schwerenöter!

Hermione wusste gar nicht, welchen Teil seiner Rede sie zuerst hinterfragen sollte und was sie ihm wirklich glauben konnte. Es war einfach so schwer vorstellbar, dass jemand sie attraktiv finden könnte. Sicher, Viktor hatte ihr immer wieder erzählt wie hübsch sie sei und was für ein Segen sie in seinem Leben darstellte, aber das Ende hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er besser lügen konnte als manch anderer. Und dadurch hatte er ihr beinahe das Herz gebrochen. Eine nicht gerade angenehme Erfahrung, die Hermione nicht unbedingt wiederholen wollte. Nein, danke, davon hatte sie fürs erste genug.

„Danke Sirius, ich werde darüber nachdenken, aber erwarte dir nicht zu viel davon. Ich bin wie bin und ich habe nicht vor mich irgendwie zu ändern. Für nichts und niemanden auf der Welt, schon gar nicht für ein paar geile Teenager."

„Das ist die Hermione, die ich kenne, immer gerade heraus und nie um eine Antwort verlegen."

Sirius klopfte sich auf die Schenkel, doch innerlich war er nicht ganz so überzeugt von ihrer Vorstellung. Sicherlich war sie eine gute Schauspielerin, aber während des Sommers hatte er sich recht häufig mit Harry und Ron unterhalten, die sich ebenfalls Sorgen um Hermione machten. Seit dem tragischen Tod ihrer Eltern war sie nicht mehr die selbe gewesen. Hermione wollte ihrer Umwelt einmal mehr beweisen, wie tough und wie hart sie, wie viel sie aushalten konnte ohne daran zu zerbrechen, doch Sirius war sich sicher, dass man schon bald die ersten Risse in ihrer sorgfältig aufgebauten Fassade erkennen würde. Nichts war in Ordnung, absolut nichts war OK. Aber es war ihre Sache mit wem sie darüber redete, er konnte nicht mehr sagen, als er es bisher schon getan hatte.

Wortlos wandte Sirius sich ab und verließ die Bibliothek. Verwirrt starrte Hermione ihm nach, bis er gänzlich aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Dieses Gespräch war seltsam gewesen, ja fast schon komisch und abnormal. Auf was auch immer Sirius eigentlich hinausgewollt hatte, war verborgen geblieben. Möglicherweise war es auch nur eine freundliche Geste gewesen ihr das Tagebuch sofort zurück zu bringen, anstatt bis zu ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunde zu warten.

Hermione saß einige Minuten einfach reglos vor ihrem Buch ohne wirklich zu lesen. Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor ihren Augen und schnell begriff sie, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte weiterhin in der Bibliothek zu sitzen und auf die Seiten zu starren, deren Inhalt ihr doch verborgen blieb. Zum Glück musste sie noch keine Hausaufgaben machen, denn dieser Mangel an Konzentration wäre dann, dessen war sie sich sicher, verheerend zum tragen gekommen.

So packte Hermione ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ gedankenverloren ihren ruhigen Zufluchtsort um sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindor Turm zu machen.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie eine der Treppenstufen unter ihrem Fuß verschwand und sie so ins bodenlose sackte. Reflexartig ließ sie ihre Bücher fallen und versuchte sich an irgendetwas festzuhalten, was ihren unvermeidlichen Sturz abmildern könnte. Aus Angst vor dem scheinbar unvermeidlichen Aufpralle hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und bemerkte nicht, wonach ihre Hände griffen und was sie schließlich fanden. Erst als sie gegen etwas warmes, weiches gepresst war, eine große, kräftige Hand gegen ihren Rücken gepresst fühlte und sich absolut sicher war, dass keine Gefahr mehr drohte, öffnete sie die Augen und erschrak als sie erkannte, in wessen Armen sie da auf dem Boden lag.

--

Das war nun auch schon das fünfte Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... diesmal ist Hermione nicht ganz so schlagfertig, sondern eher verletzlicher und verwirrt von dem, was Sirius ihr alles zu sagen hat.

Und wer könnte der mysteriöse „ER" sein, der auf Hermione gewartet hat und jetzt eine so große, innere Anspannung los werden muss? Irgendwelche Vorschläge oder Ideen, wer es sein könnte? Es ist ganz egal welche Theorie ihr dazu habt, schreibt sie mir einfach.

Und in wessen Arme ist sie am Schluss gelandet? Na, erratet ihrs? Wer richtig rät, darf mir drei Fragen stellen, die ich so gut es geht zu beantworten versuche... solange es nicht schon das Ende dieser Geschichte voraus nimmt.

Wenn ihr irgendwelche Ideen, Vorschläge oder Kritik habt, keine Hemmungen, ich vertrage es...

Reviews würden mich in jedem Falle freuen und ich versuche immer die Wünsche meiner Leser in die Geschichte mit einzubringen. Es liegt also auch zum Teil an euch, was mit Hermione geschieht...


	6. Memories

Disclaimer:

Leider gehört mir nichts davon und ich verdiene leider auch kein Geld damit…. Es macht nur Spaß mit J.K. Rowlings Figuren zu spielen... Also keine Panik, ich gebe sie später auch schön wieder zurück...

_"Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss and ends with a tear" _

_Anonymous_

Hektisch versuchte Hermione sich los zu machen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie in Oliver Woods Armen lag und der sie ganz fest hielt. Sie konnte seine genau definierten Muskeln durch den dünnen Stoff fühlen und wunderte sich, wie langer er wohl für diesen Körper trainiert hatte. Mit großen Augen sah Oliver auf Hermione herab und ihre Wangen färbten sich rosé, weil ihr die ganze Situation so peinlich war. Hatte sie heute nicht schon genug Peinlichkeiten mit irgendwelchen Lehrern erlebt? Musste Oliver Wood ausgerechnet noch dazu kommen? Irgendwie schien es heute wie verhext.

„Entschuldigung Professor, das war keine Absicht."

Wood lächelte und Hermione lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte wirklich ein umwerfendes Lächeln. Und so einen sanften, verständnisvollen Blick. Schüchtern formten sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ist doch gar kein Problem Hermione. Pass nur das nächste Mal ein bisschen auf und sei nicht ganz so stürmisch. Andererseits gefällst du mir etwas stürmischer umso besser."

Oliver zwinkerte und gab sie endlich frei, so dass Hermione sich schnell aufrappelte und verlegen auf ihre Schuhspitzen sah. Diese ganze Situation erschien ihr unwirklich. Hier stand sie mit dem ehemaligen Quidditsch Kapitän der Gryffindor Mannschaft, der ihr Komplimente machte, zumindest hatte Hermione es als eines empfunden, und unterhielt sich mit ihm, während sie eigentlich an tausend anderen Orten besser aufgehoben war.

Mit einer schnellen Entschuldigung machte sie sich jetzt endgültig auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm und achtete wieder nicht auf ihren Weg, was aber ausnahmsweise diesmal gut ging.

Zurück ließ sie einen etwas verwirrten Professor Oliver Wood, der noch gar nicht wirklich begriff, was da gerade eben innerhalb weniger Sekunden geschehen war. Nichts ahnend war er die Treppe hochgekommen, da war ihm schon eine junge Schülerin entgegen geflogen, die er natürlich reflexartig aufgefangen hatte, schließlich war er ein Gentleman und Profi Quidditschspieler. Erst als sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ins einen Armen lag, hatte Oliver Hermione Granger, ihres Zeichens schlaueste Hexe ihrer Generation, erkannt. Seit ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen hatte sie sich erheblich verändert. Selbstverständlich waren sie alle älter geworden, aber Hermione hatte sich nun vollends zu ihrem Vorteil entwickelt. Ihr langes, früher immer so buschiges Haar fiel mittlerweile in sanften Wellen und ihr nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck war zumindest während dieser Begegnung einem schüchternen Lächeln gewichen. An den kurzen Augenblick, in dem sich ihre Körper berührt hatten, wollte er gar nicht so ganz genau denken.

Abgehetzt betrat Hermione den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und ließ sich erschöpft auf eines der Sofas vor dem Kamin fallen. Ihre Gedanken fuhren immer noch Karussell in ihrem Kopf und sie brauchte einige Minuten um sich soweit zu beruhigen, dass sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Dieser erste Tag allein hatte schon so viele Ereignisse für sie bereit gehalten wie sonst oft ein ganzes Schuljahr und da sie mit Harry Potter befreundet war, sollte das schon etwas heißen.

Vorsichtig näherte sich ihr einer der Erstklässler und tippte sie an. Normalerweise hätte er es sich nie getraut Hermione Granger anzusprechen, aber er hatte einen Brief für sie und musste ihn so schnell es ging abgeben. Ein wenig entnervt durch die unvorhergesehene Störung zählte sie innerlich bis drei, öffnete dann die Augen und lächelte dem kleinen Junge zu, der ihr schüchtern die Hand hinhielt.

„Ist der Brief für mich?"

Schweigend kam er keinen Schritt näher und hielt ihr den Brief unter die Nase, so dass sie ihren Namen auf dem Kuvert lesen konnte. Ein Absender war nicht zu sehen, bestimmt stand er auf der anderen Seite. Freundlich nickend nahm Hermione den Brief entgegen und bevor sie sich noch bedanken konnte war der Erstklässler auch schon wieder im regen Gewusel des Raumes verschwunden.

„Seltsam, seltsam. Vielleicht hat Sirius Recht und ich bin wirklich zu einschüchternd von zeit zu Zeit. Na ja, mal sehen, wer mir denn so schreibt."

Vorsichtig öffnete Hermione den Brief und bereute es schon in dem Moment, als sie die Schrift erkannte. Warum hatte sie auch nicht zu erst auf den Absender geschaut? Oder sich ihren eigenen Namenszug genauer angesehen, dann hätte sie diesen Brief nie im Leben geöffnet, sondern einfach nur ungelesen ins Feuer geworfen. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Eule ihn auch deswegen zu einem harmlosen Erstklässler gebracht, da er sie womöglich nicht erkennen würde. Hermione jedoch schon.

Leise aber vernehmlich seufzte sie und faltete das Pergament auf, das mit kleinen Buchstaben dicht beschrieben war.

Meine liebe Hermione, mein größter Schatz

_Ich hoffe dieser Brief erreicht dich und du liest ihn. Verbrenn ihn bitte nicht sofort wieder, gib mir eine Chance mich zu erklären. Wenn es überhaupt eine angemessene Erklärung für mein Verhalten gibt, denn ich weiß wirklich nicht, was in diesem Augenblick in mich gefahren ist. Was mit mir passiert ist._

_Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich noch sagen soll, dass es mir leid tut. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich dir beweisen soll, dass ich nur dich liebe. Bitte Schatz, versuch doch mir zu verzeihen._

_Es war ein einmaliger Ausrutscher und wird nie wieder geschehen, das verspreche ich dir. Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, die Frau, mit der ich alt werden möchte. Glaub mir. _

_Aber ich bin auch nur ein Mann, manchmal schwach. Aber mit dir an meiner Seite kann ich es schaffen. Wir beide haben eine reelle Chance glücklich zu werden, wenn du mir nur noch einmal eine zweite Chance gibst. Du hast selbst immer gesagt, dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdient. Ich denke, jetzt ist die Zeit für meine zweite Chance gekommen. Ich habe mich geändert. Wirklich._

_Ich denke jetzt immer noch sehr oft an unsere schönen Augenblicke in Paris zurück. Die Aussicht vom Eifelturm, unsere Spaziergänge im Jardin du Luxembourg und all die Momente, in denen wir auf einer der vielen Brücken über der Seine standen und uns geküsst haben. Das werde ich nie vergessen, mein Engel. Ich vermisse dich. _

_Wenn du mich doch einfach treffen würdest, egal wo, egal wann, ich bin da._

_In Liebe_

_Victor_

Hermione schloss die Augen und das Blatt Pergament rutschte ihr aus den Fingern. Unendlich langsam fiel es zu Boden und blieb dort unberührt liegen. Hermione Blick ging zuerst starr ins Feuer, dann ließ sie den Kopf sinken und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen. Krampfhaft versuchte sie die tränen zurück zu halten, die in ihr aufzuwallen begannen. Es war so unendlich schwer stark zu bleiben und gegen die Flut von Tränen anzukämpfen.

Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das alles kam ihr wie ein böser Alptraum vor. Ein Alptraum, der augenscheinlich niemals enden würde. Aus dem sie nie würde fliehen könne, weil er sie nicht ließ. Weil er als lebende Erinnerung herumlief und sie mit seinen Briefen jedes Mal wieder ins Unglück stürzte.

Jetzt schwappten Erinnerung wieder an die Oberfläche, die sie krampfhaft zu vergessen versucht hatte. Was hatte sie verbrochen, dass er ihr das antat? Das er sie absichtlich mit diesen Erinnerungen quälte, in dem er ihr schrieb, wie sehr es ihm leid tat, wie sehr er sie immer noch liebte. In dem er von ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Paris sprach, wo doch genau dort ihre ganze Welt in Trümmern gefallen war.

Als wäre es gestern gewesen erinnerte sie sich an jenen Nachmittag, als sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten, weil Victor einfach nur in ihrem Hotelzimmer bleiben wollte und Hermione mit ungestümen Wissensdrang noch die kleinste Ecke von Paris erkunden wollte. Mit der Zeit war es ihr ohne Jacke doch etwas frisch geworden und außerdem wollte sie so schnell es ging zu Victor zurück, um vielleicht noch einen kleinen Augenblick ungestörte Ruhe mit ihm verbringen zu können, bevor er wieder zu einem seiner Spiele aufbrach.

_Flashback_

_Hermione drehte leise den Schlüssel im Schloss und betrat das Hotelzimmer, das ihr seit mehreren Wochen als neues Zuhause diente. Hier lebte sie mit Victor Krum zusammen, dem berühmten Quidditschspieler, der sie auf Händen trug und ihr seine ewige Liebe geschworen hatte. Er war es gewesen, der sie aus der Trauer um ihre Eltern gerissen hatte und sie hierher, nach Paris, entführt hatte, wo sie den letzten Urlaub mit ihren Eltern verbracht hatte. In ihm hatte sie einen wunderbaren Mann gefunden, einen Beschützer und Helfer, der alles dafür gab um sie glücklich zu sehen. Und Hermione fühlte genauso._

_Das Wohnzimmer war leer und auch in der kleinen Kochnische hielt sich keiner auf, so dass Hermione darauf schloss, dass Victor sich vor dem Spiel wohl noch einmal hingelegt hatte. Auf leisen Sohlen tapste sie auf die Schlafzimmertür zu und erstarrte, als sie leise, keuchende Geräusche hörte. Ging es Victor etwa nicht gut? War er deswegen lieber zu Hause geblieben und hatte ihr nur keine sorgen aufladen wollen? Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und machte einen Schritt nach vorn nur um bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, erschreckt zurück zu weichen._

_Da lag ein keuchender Victor im bett, doch er war nicht krank, er war nicht allein. In ihrem gemeinsamen Bett vergnügte er sich, soweit Hermione das sehen konnte, mit einer kleinen schwarzhaarigen Frau. Innerlich kochte sie vor Wut, doch Hermione brachte kein Wort heraus, so geschockt war sie über das Verhalten ihres Liebsten._

_Erst die kleine Frau bemerkte sie und sprach Victor auf französisch an, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch voll und ganz beschäftigt gewesen war. Entsetzt sah er auf und blickte in die Augen einer wütenden und zutiefst verletzten Hermione Granger._

„_Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht Hermione, Schatz, so ist es wirklich nicht."_

_Hermiones Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verbitterten und zynischen Lächeln, von dem sie nicht so ganz genau wusste, wie es zu Stande kam._

„_Nein Victor, so ist es nie. Aber ich denke ich weiß bescheid."_

„_Nein Hermione, du weißt nichts, so lass mich doch bitte erklären."_

_Hermione hatte sich wortlos umgedreht und war ins Wohnzimmer gegangen. Victor war nackt aus dem Bett gesprungen und ihr hinter her. Er wusste, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und gerade dabei war, die Frau seiner Träume zu verlieren, also musste er irgendeine Ausrede finden, ihr irgendwie plausibel erklären, was diese Frau ins einem Schlafzimmer machte._

„_Es tut mir Leid Hermione, das hier ist wirklich nicht das, was du vielleicht im ersten Moment denkst, es ist alles ein riesengroßes Missverständnis, ich- wir- es."_

„_Spar dir den Atem, Victor. Ich glaube an dieser Situation gibt es nichts missverständliches."_

„_Es tut mir Leid, Hermione."_

„_Erzähl mir nicht, dass es dir Leid tut, Victor, weil es dir nur leid tut, dass ich dich erwischt habe."_

„_Das stimmt nicht Hermione, wirklich , das-"_

„_Du hast wirklich eine fantastische Show hingelegt. Gratulation. Und ich Idiotin habe dir jedes Wort geglaubt. Aber woher sollte ich auch wissen, dass du so ein grandioser Lügner bist?"_

„_Hermione, ich habe dich nie belogen, ich würde dich nie belügen, so glaub mir doch."_

_Ungläubig starrte Hermione Victor an. Bisher hatte sie noch krampfhaft versucht die Tränen zurück zu halten, die sich ihren Weg bahnten, aber langsam wurde es immer schwerer. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich auf ihre ganze Wut zu konzentrieren._

„_Ich glaube es reicht jetzt wirklich. Pack deine Sachen und sieh zu, dass du verschwindest. Ich hätte wirklich nie geglaubt, dass ich so blöd und naiv sein würde dir zu glauben, dass du mir wirklich treu sein könntest. Aber wie heißt es ja so schön: Liebe macht blind und tut weh. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Und wenn ich wiederkomme will ich, dass du aus diesem Hotelzimmer und meinem Leben verschwunden bist."_

_Victor machte Anstalten sie am Gehen zu hindern, doch nur ein Blick von ihr genügte um ihn zurück zu halten. _

„_Es ist vorbei, Victor. Endgültig. Meinetwegen kannst du wieder zurück zu deiner anderen. Es ist mir ab jetzt verdammt noch mal egal mit wem du jeden Morgen aufwachst!"_

„_Ich will mit keiner anderen neben mir aufwachen!"_

„_Aber du willst auch nicht immer neben mir aufwachen."_

_Die letzten Worte flüsterte Hermione nur leise und verließ den Raum. Jetzt strömten Tränen aus ihren Augen und tränenblind lief sie durch die Straßen von Paris. Stundenlang irrte sie umher und ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke der Menschen und die lieb gemeinten Versuche ihr zu helfen. Zumindest ihren Stolz hatte sie lange genug bewahren können um nicht vor Victor anfangen müssen zu weinen, aber das war Hermione nur ein geringer Trost. Sie hatte ihm ihr Herz anvertraut und er hatte es mit Füßen getreten. Noch einmal, so schwor sie sich, würde ihr das nicht passieren. Nie wieder wollte sie sich der Liebe so hilf- und schutzlos ausliefern. Nie wieder!_

_Flashback ende_

Wie ferngesteuert hob Hermione den Brief auf, packte ihre Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen, sie wollte jetzt keinen Menschen sehen, konnte die nähe keines anderen Menschen ertragen.

Außerdem wollte sie allein und in Ruhe weinen können.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das war nun auch schon das sechste Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... Ich wollte euch jetzt einen kleinen Teil von Hermiones Vergangenheit offenbaren und euch zeigen, warum es die anderen Jungs ganz bestimmt nicht einfach haben werden ihr Herz zu gewinnen....

Wer erraten hat, dass Oliver der Retter in der Not war: Glückwunsch, ihr hattet den richtigen Riecher!

Wenn ihr irgendwelche Ideen, Vorschläge oder Kritik habt, keine Hemmungen, ich vertrage es...

Reviews würden mich in jedem Falle freuen und ich versuche immer die Wünsche meiner Leser in die Geschichte mit einzubringen. Es liegt also auch zum Teil an euch, was mit Hermione geschieht.....


	7. In deinen Armen

Disclaimer:

Leider gehört mir nichts davon und ich verdiene leider auch kein Geld damit…. Es macht nur Spaß mit J.K. Rowlings Figuren zu spielen... Also keine Panik, ich gebe sie später auch schön wieder zurück...

"_To deal with words doesn't make you brave. It's with silence that cowards are beaten." _

_Beatrice Cole_

Hermione schaffte es ihre Tränen lange genug zurück zu halten, bis sie in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen war. Dort schmiss sie ihre Tasche in die Ecke und ließ sich kraftlos aufs Bett fallen. Jetzt flossen die Tränen in Strömen und schon bald wurde Hermiones schmaler Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Sie griff nach ihrem Kissen und hielt es ganz fest in den Armen. Wie ein Fötus zusammengerollt lag sie hinter den Vorhängen auf dem Bett und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Sofort merkte Hermione schon den Anflug von Kopfschmerzen, die sie immer bekam, wenn sie weinte, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören, konnte den Tränenstrom nicht stoppen, der sich schon viel zu lange aufgestaut hatte. Sie weinte, weil sie die Erinnerungen an Viktor und an die gemeinsame Zeit nicht ertragen konnte, denn es war so schön gewesen und hatte so brutal geendet. Und sie weinte auch, weil sie den Schmerz über den Tod ihrer Eltern nicht ertragen konnte. Keiner hatte ihr Zeit gegeben um ordentlich um sie zu trauern und sie zu beweinen, denn im Krieg hatte man keine Zeit dafür. Da starben so viele gute Menschen und man konnte nichts dagegen tun. Diese Hilflosigkeit hatte Hermione fast wahnsinnig gemacht und sich irgendwann in eine furchtbare Wut auf Voldemort umgewandelt, so dass sie aus dieser schier unerschöpflichen Wut die Kraft gezogen hatte weiter zu machen. Weiter zu kämpfen.

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit versucht stark zu sein, hatte gelächelt und gelacht, doch ein Stück von ihr war tot und sie wusste nicht, wie sie es wieder zum Leben erwecken sollte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie jemals wieder lächeln sollte, ohne das sie das Gefühl hatte, das es hohl klang. Ihre Augen hatten, sobald sie allein war, den Glanz verloren, den sie einst hatten. Eines der vielen Opfer, die sie für den endgültigen Sieg hatte bringen müssen, denn was war schon das persönliche Glück eines Menschen gegen das Leben vieler anderer?

Trotzdem wollte Hermione wieder leben, wollte sich freuen können und laut los lachen, sie wollte nicht mehr bei der kleinsten Berührung zurück schrecken. Die Alpträume, die sie des Nachts plagten, sollten endlich wieder ins Dunkel der Nacht zurück kehren, wo sie hergekommen waren. Sie wollte wieder in ruhe von den schönen Dingen des Lebens träumen können. Sie wollte das Leben genießen, aber im Moment wusste sie noch nicht einmal, wie sie den nächsten Tag überstehen sollte. Sie war taub geworden. Für die Welt schien sie sich nur äußerlich verändert zu haben, sie war erwachsener geworden, schöner und selbstbewusster, aber in ihren Inneren spürte Hermione diese Veränderungen nicht, weil sie dort insgesamt nichts spürte. Es war ihr fast, als hätte sie das _wirkliche_ Fühlen verlernt.

Irgendwann hatte Hermione sich schließlich in den Schlaf geweint und wachte erst mehrere Stunden später auf. Diesmal konnte sie sich zwar an keinen Traum erinnern, aber das hieß schon mal, das es unter keinen Umständen ein schlimmer Alptraum gewesen sein konnte. Langsam öffnete sie die Vorhänge und schlich hinüber zum Spiegel. Ihre Augen waren nicht mehr ganz so rot und insgesamt wirkte sie auch viel gesünder als noch vor wenigen Stunden. Hermione spürte sofort, dass ihr der Schlaf gut getan hatte. Ihre Erschöpfung nach so einen anstrengenden Tag hatte sie schon fast nicht mehr bemerkt, aber augenscheinlich hatte ihr Körper sich gewaltsam geholt, was sie ihm schon viel zu lange vorenthalten hatte. Dennoch war da so ein komisches Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, dass sie nicht Ruhen ließ. Sie wollte nicht allein sein, aber auch mit niemandem reden und sie kannte nur einen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt, der dieses Bedürfnis so gut verstand wie sie selbst und so machte Hermione sich auf die Suche nach Harry Potter.

Sie fand ihn draußen an ihrem Lieblingsplatz am See, wo er gegen einen Baum gelehnt einfach nur dasaß und aufs Wasser schaute.

„Hallo Harry."

Überrascht sah Harry auf und seine grünen Augen trafen auf Hermiones braune. Es war, als führten sie ein Gespräch nur durch diesen intensiven Blickkontakt. Jeder andere hätte dieses lange Schweigen und dieses intensive Starren vielleicht unangenehm empfunden, aber weder Harry noch Hermione wendeten den Blick ab oder sprachen auch nur ein Wort. Er lächelte. Eigentlich war sie ja noch sauer auf ihn und Ron, weil er sie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Malfoy und Zabini ausgeliefert hatte, aber anscheinend war sie mittlerweile über ihren Schatten gesprungen und war bereit wieder Frieden zu schließen.

„Hey Hermione."

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

„Klar."

Beide hatten keine Lust viel zu reden und so saßen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und sahen auf die Oberfläche des Sees, die sich hin- und wieder bei einem leichten Lufthauch bewegte. Hermione spürte förmlich, wie sie ruhiger wurde. Ihr Puls ging wieder normal und sie schaffte es wieder regelmäßig tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen.

Als wäre es selbstverständlich kuschelte Hermione sich irgendwann in Harrys Schoß und er umarmte sie sanft und zog sie etwas höher an seine Brust, damit sie seinen Herzschlag hören konnte. Sie kannten sich schon seit sie elf Jahre alt waren und in dieser Zeit lernte man so einiges über den anderen. Sie wussten all die Belanglosigkeiten übereinander, wie das Lieblingsessen und die Lieblingsfarbe, aber sie kannten sich noch tiefer gehend, konnten die Stimmung und die Gemütslage des jeweils anderen fast bis zur Perfektion lesen und Harry wusste genau, dass Hermione nichts so gut beruhigen konnte wie die Ruhe in der Natur mit leisen Vogelzwitschern und den sanften Wellen des Sees, seine sichere Umarmung und sein ruhiger, regelmäßiger Herzschlag.

Hermione fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder sicher, geliebt und geborgen. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie vermisst und wie war froh zu wissen, dass es nicht mit dem Tod ihrer Eltern ganz aus der Welt verschwunden war. Harry, der selbst nie Eltern gehabt hatte, verstand sie besser als jeder andere, verstand ihren Schmerz und ihre Trauer und mit ihm musste sie nicht reden, mit ihm konnte sie einfach fühlen. Klar, wenn sie reden wollte hörte er ihr aufmerksam zu, aber er zwang sie nie dazu und da war er ganz anders als Ronald, der die Stille nicht gut ertragen konnte und der nie wirklich zuhören konnte, wenn Hermione versuchte ihm etwas zu erzählen.

Gemeinsam saßen die beiden bis zur Abenddämmerung da und sahen sich den Sonnenuntergang an. Der ganze Himmel glühte rot und Hermione war fasziniert von der orange-gelben Sonne, die im dunklen See zu versinken schien. Manchmal kam doch ihre romantische Ader durch und sie war froh, dass nur Harry anwesend war um ihre verrückten Gedanken zu hören.

„Ist es nicht schön hier? Einfach nur da zu sitzen und den Sonnenuntergang zu bewundern. Das habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht."

Hermione lächelte selig und Harry konnte nicht anders als sich zu freuen, das er dieses Mädchen zusammen mit Ron vor vielen, vielen Jahren vor einem Troll gerettet hatte. Damals war sie noch ein Bücherwurm und eine Besserwisserin ohne Freunde gewesen, aber trotzdem hatte er es nie bereut sie zu retten und dann waren sie Freunde geworden und er hatte ihre Charakterzüge zu schätzen gelernt. Sehr sogar. Es war eine lustige, noch halbwegs unbelastete Zeit gewesen, auch wenn die dunklen Schatten damals schon aufgezogen waren. Es erschien ihm mittlerweile fast schon wie eine Erinnerung aus einem anderen Leben.

„Ja, es ist wirklich schön, Hermione. Unglaublich schon und friedlich. Und wenn ich solche Stunden wie die hier mit dir erlebe oder wenn ich die strahlenden Gesichter der anderen sehe, dann weiß ich wieder, warum wir all die Jahre gekämpft haben und das all der Schmerz und all das Leid nicht umsonst waren. In Augenblicken wie diesen sollten wir der Toten gedenken, die ihr Leben für unseren Frieden geopfert haben."

Einen Moment schwiegen beide und blickten aufs Meer, beide in Gedanken bei den vielen Menschen, die ihr Leben im Kampf gegen Voldemort gelassen hatten. Sie alle waren im Glauben an eine bessere Welt gestorben und manchmal, so fühlten sie beide, waren diese Hoffnungen wirklich in Erfüllung gegangen. Viele bekannte, lachende Gesichter zogen an ihnen vorbei und auch an alle anderen, die sie nicht gekannt hatten oder die bereits vor ihrer Zeit im Kampf gestorben waren, hatten ihren Platz in den Gedanken der beiden.

Arm in Arm betraten Harry und Hermione das Schloss und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Essen. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, das die beiden zusammen einen Raum betraten, oder gar Arm in Arm, an das waren die meisten Hogwarts-Schüler mit der Zeit gewöhnt, so dass sie auch keine amoureusen Absichten mehr in das Verhältnis der beiden hinein interpretierten. Sie hatten eben eine ganz besondere Beziehung zueinander, was nach all den schrecklichen Ereignissen und Abenteuern, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten, auch gar kein wunder war. Wer zusammen schon dem Tod ins Auge geblickt hatte, der war auf eine magische Weise miteinander verbunden. Punkt. Da gab es nichts tiefer gehendes, auch wenn einem aufmerksamen Beobachter vielleicht eine leichte Veränderung in Harrys Blick aufgefallen wäre, sobald er Hermione ansah.

Wie immer saßen Harry und Hermione an ihrem Teil des Tisches, als Sirius breit grinsend zu ihnen hinüber kam. Hermione musste sofort an ihr kleines Gespräch mit ihm in der Bibliothek denken und errötete leicht, was natürlich Sirius sofort auffiel. Er zwinkerte ihr wissend zu und wandte sich dann wieder an seinen Patensohn, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Harry, Hermione, schön euch zu sehen."

Sirius sagte nichts darüber, dass ihm die vertraute Art wie sein Patensohn und Hermione miteinander umgingen, missfiel. Immerhin war er bestimmt in ihren Augen ein alter Mann und hatte sich nicht in die Beziehung junger Leute einzumischen, aber trotzdem nahm er sich fest vor in der nächsten Zeit einmal ein langes Gespräch mit Harry zu führen. Mal so von Mann zu Mann. Es gab bestimmt einiges, was er noch nicht wusste und was Sirius ihm vielleicht beibringen konnte. Natürlich nichts um Hermione oder eines der anderen Mädchen einfach so aus Lust an der Freude zu verführen. Hermione schon gar nicht, das hatte sie nicht verdient, aber sie waren ja eigentlich nur gute Freunde. Mehr nicht.

„Hey Sirius. Wie war dein erster Tag zurück in Hogwarts?"

„Gut, gut. Kann mich nicht beklagen. Ich freue mich schon auf meine erste Unterrichtsstunde, auch wenn Moony sagt, dass ich als Lehrer eine Niete bin."

„Aber Sirius, so was würde Remus niemals sagen, ich bin mir sicher, dass du da nur irgendetwas falsch verstanden hast."

Harry und Sirius lachten, denn wie immer versuchte Hermione zu schlichten, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was wirklich gesagt oder getan worden war. Das war eine ihrer Eigenschaften, die beide so sehr an ihr schätzten.

„ Nah, ein Black versteht nichts falsch, das weißt du doch, Hermione. Wir sind nämlich immer sehr aufmerksam und bekommen eigentlich alles mit."

Hermione gefiel die Richtung, in die das Gespräch driftete nicht und so zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern, sollte Sirius doch reden, sie wusste es immerhin besser, denn sie kannte Remus Lupin besser als viele andere und wusste, dass er seinen Freund niemals noch vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde so kritisieren würde.

„Die nötigen Tests finden übrigens heute abend statt, ich hoffe ihr kommt, oder? Sie sind für euch auch nur obligatorisch, ich weiß ja, dass ihr es schafft."

Liebevoll klopfte er seinem Patensohn auf die Schulter und winkte Hermione lässig zu. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war sinnlich und Hermione spürte wie sie schon wieder rot wurde. Dieser verdammte Sirius Black schaffte es doch immer wieder sie zum erröten zu bringen!

So, hier bin ich mal wieder... Ich weiß, es hat sehr, sehr lange gedauert, bis ich mit diesem Kapitel fertig geworden bin, aber gut Ding will Weile haben...

Wie fandet ihr die Szene am See mit Harry? Oder auch ihren kleinen emotionalen Zusammenbruch? Ich wollte einfach mal ein wenig auf die Hermione hinter der neuen Fassade eingehen, denn es ist nicht alles Gold, was glänzt, ich denke das hat man spätestens in diesem Kapitel gemerkt...

Wie immer würde ich mich riesig über Feedback, neue Vorschläge, Kritik und all diese Dinge freuen... Bis zum nächsten mal...


End file.
